falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pylon V-13
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryPylonV13Location }} Pylon V-13 is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background This section of the Appalachian Monorail System was going to be used by Professor Greebly as part of an experiment attempting to conduct time travel by moving through dimensions at a high speed. There are multiple skeletons inside of the train, indicating that Greebly was receiving help in this test. Layout The lower part of this location is made up of numerous wooden structures, one of which holds a weapons workbench. There is a flight of stairs that leads up the monorail pylon before reaching a platform just outside the entrance to a train car. There are three long cars in this particular train that was being used by the scientists. Various junk items and beds are strewn about the monorail, as well as a medium generator sticking out of an open door. Heading south leads to one end of the train that faces the pylon that Greebly and his men were going to use to travel through time. One can step out of a broken window onto another wooden platform that leads to the heavily irradiated pylon. The circle has about fifty boards attached to it, as well as Tesla coils that will shoot out electricity if a button inside the train is pressed. There is a skeleton on the ground on the other side of the pylon, suggesting that someone else unsuccessfully attempted the travel as well. To the north, at the base of another pylon, is the mound for Cranberry treasure map #4. Notable loot * Professor Greebley's press release: Holotape, on a table on the southern end of the train, next to a microscope. * Rich Taylor's testament: Note, found on a rock next to the above mentioned duffle bag. * Random Vault-Tec bobblehead: On a barrel inside the southern front train car of the monorail. * Two random magazines: One on a mattress in between two train cars, and another next to a sleeping bag continuing north into the next car. * Random recipe - In the train car with dining utensils and drinking glasses. * Three random plans: ** (CAMP plan) In the train car with a working radio, in front of the radio box. ** (CAMP plan) In the train car with a satellite dish, on the shelf with torque pieces. ** (Weapon plan) Next to the weapons workbench on the ground, on a metal table. * Random weapon mod: Next to the weapons workbench on the ground, on a metal table. * Toolbox key: To the northwest, in a duffle bag on a wooden stump with a note on it. Opens toolbox east of Watoga with key to Clara's box in it. * Stealth Boy: In the train car with a satellite dish, behind the shelf with torque pieces. Appearances Pylon V-13 appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes V13 or V-13 is one way to shorten Vault 13. Project V13 was a cancelled online Fallout game developed by Interplay Entertainment and Masthead Studios. Gallery F76 Pylon V-13.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Опора V-13 zh:電塔V-13